All I want 4 Christmas
by Crystal LaGlace
Summary: It's Christmas time and Kagome's all alone, can Inu-Yasha brighten her christmas?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha in anyway shape or form.  
  
I no own, so you no sue!!  
  
  
  
All I Want 4 Christmas  
  
  
  
Kagome lay quietly on her bed, a large stuffed teddy bear clutched closely to her. She sighed deeply, this would be her first Christmas without her family around. Her mother had taken Sota and Jii-chan with her to visited a sick relative in another prefecture.  
  
She rolled over, resting on her stomach, arms hanging over the sides of her bed, and closed her eyes, hoping to sleeping away her loneliness.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted after sniffing the air around the Shrine.  
  
"Feh! Stupid wench, she's the only one home. She said she would be with her family on this holiday." He snorted again, jumping out of the tree that he had been in, and landing on the small window sill of Kagome's second story room, being careful not the smash the fur wrapped parcel in his hand. He slide a claw under the bottom on Kagome's window, and quietly pried it open. He entered quietly, closing the window behind him carefully. He looked over to her bed and say her, eyes closed, and her long black hair spilling out over her pillow.  
  
With demon like stealthiness he knelt right by the head of her bed, looking at her almost troubled expression. A soft smile crossed his features, as he raised a clawed hand up, running it lightly over her cheek, moving some hair out of the way.  
  
Her nose twitched, and Inu-Yasha almost yipped, but bit his tongue to keep from waking her up if she wasn't already awake.  
  
"Inu-yahsa," Kagome's voice called tiredly, yet somewhat solemnly . She kept her head turned away, not looking at him. "What are you doing here anyways? I told you I would come back after Christmas."  
  
Inu-Yasha gulped nervously, and ran his clawed hand through his silvery hair, all the while keeping his eyes down cast.  
  
"You said that Christmas was a time to give gifts to those.....those who are special to you....So I........I just.....Just thought that maybe...."  
  
Getting frustrated with his own incapability to just say what he was trying to say, Inu-yasha held the fur wrapped gift out towards Kagome. She turned to face him and looked up. Raising an eyebrow, she gingerly reached out, their fingers brushing as she gently took the gift from his hand, causing Inu-Yahsa to blush lightly.  
  
Kagome removed the soft fur slowly, but surely, loving the soft feeling.  
  
Inu-yasha fidgeted as he watched Kagome opening her present. He suppressed the urge to jump over, take the gift from her hands, and just kiss her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
'Kami-sama, she is so damn beautiful!!' His mind shouted over and over again, but he kept himself from going with his instincts.  
  
Kagome's breath caught as she finally finished unwrapping her gift. In her hand nested a crudely carved marble butterfly, the shade of blue as rich as the deepest ocean.  
  
"I...I hope you like it....Kagome. I made it myself....." Inu-Yasha didn't look up, keeping his focus on the plush carpet beneath him.. He began to raise his head, but before it was even level with the edge of Kagome's bed, he was forcefully pushed back down into the softness behind him, and two warn arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  
  
"It's beautiful Inu-Yasha. But I don't have anything to give you." Kagome whispered quietly to him, a pang of guilt in her voice.  
  
With a deep blush and a little hesitance, Inu-Yasha gently brought his arms up and encircled her waist.  
  
"There's only one thing I want for Christmas," He whispered back, gently nuzzling his nose against hers, making her gasp slowly.  
  
"And....what....what would that be?" Kagome was desperately trying to hide her blush as well as her surprise.  
  
"That one thing," Inu-Yasha began, moving so that he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"is you Kagome-chan." He whispered, almost to low for her to hear.  
  
Kagome sighed, bringing one hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
'He wants me? Inu-Yasha wants me?' Kagome thought that she must have just heard him wrong.  
  
Nervously Inu-Yasha lend forward, softly kissing the back of her hand, then carefully rubbed his nose against hers.  
  
"Kagome," he took a deep breath. " I...I .... Ashitaru Kagome. Ashitaru forever."  
  
Nervousness and extreme joy washed over her with Inu-Yasha confession, a few tears found their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...I.." He cut her off abruptly  
  
"I can understand if you don't return my feelings, I haven't been the nicest to you. But I just wanted you to know how I feel. I truly love you Kagome."  
  
Her arms tightened around his neck, bringing their heads so close that their noses and foreheads were touching.  
  
"I love you too Inu-Yasha, I love you."  
  
A genuine happy smile spread across Inu-Yasha's face, his fangs hanging over his lips in a cute expression.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kagome-chan, my koishi."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Inu-Ona-sama  
  
  
  
Watch for the lemony sequel "Oh What a New Years" coming soon from Inu-Ona- sama 


End file.
